Best of Friends or new found eneimes?
by Rina-chan18
Summary: AU ficcy. Inuyasha moves and forgets all about Kagome. Read to find out how she takes it. NEW chapter up now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:…eh I'm 16…still live with my parents…have no job and can't ever seem to get enough money to feed my cat (and yes for all you slow fokes my cat DOES eat every day…just so happens that my mom pays for her food TT) ….really now does it really look like I own Inuyasha? I didn't think so.

Authors note: Okay people after a long awaited two years Rina is back and writing again!

crickets chirping Okay lovely fans don't all start clapping and cheering at once TT….eh meh…anyway this is a new one!...started it once my power went out…for…A WEEK!...horrible I know, but I think it's some what good… anyway it's totally AU..because it can be and Im writing it. Most of you people who are reading this have prolly read A Forgotten Friendship…that hasn't been updated in years…but don't worry now that im in the mood to write again new chapters of that is coming out as well…I'm working on it as I type…you laugh but seriously I am two at once…if only you could see how many note pads I have open on my computer right now you'd so laugh and call me stupid but I cant let my charaters die! It would kill me. Anyway this story is called Best of friends or New found enemies?...read and tell me what you think

Best of friends or new found enemies?

-Prolog-

"Friends forever" you promised

"Together till the end"

We did everything with each other

You were my best friend

When I was sad you were by my side.

When I was scared, you felt my fear.

You were my best support

If I needed you, you were there.

You were the greatest friend

You always knew what to say

You made everything seem better

As long as we had each other,

Everything would be okay

But somewhere along the line

We slowly came apart

I was here, you were there,

It tore a hole in my heart.

Things were changing,

Our cheerful music reversed its tune

It was like having salt without pepper,

A sun without its moon.

Suddenly we were miles apart,

Two different people, with nothing the same.

It was as if we hadn't been friends.

Although we knew deep in our hearts

Neither of us was to blame.

You had made many new friends

And luckily so had I,

But that didn't change the hurt,

The loss of our friendship made me cry

As we grow older, things must change,

But they don't always have to end.

Even though it is different now

You will always be my friend.

Kagome and Inuyasha had both received the email at the same time on the same day at the same library. Kagomes eyes began to tear up at the words on the computer screen. She heard the people whispering and snickering behind her back, but she didn't care that simple poem brought back so many memories ….good and bad.

A part of her was outraged at the thought of knowing Inuyasha was somewhere out there, but not knowing where. And the other part of her was hurt that he hadn't tried to call or write.

mean while

Inuyasha was sitting at the computer while tapping his nails on the mouse pad getting more then annoyed at the piece of junk the library called a computer…well more so the email. He hated thinking about Kagome. He already felt bad for losing her address, he didn't need a poem coming along to mess with his memories or emotions for that matter…things were going too good for him, and if that wasn't bad enough he now had to deal with some girl crying eight computers in front of him.

He seriously thought about making fun of her crying in a public library, but thought better of it. He faintly remembered a time where older kids laughed and pointed at him for crying when he fell off his bike and how embarrassing it was. The only person who didn't laugh or even snicker was Kagome.

Inuyasha simply sighed as he slowly made his way to the eighth computer. He froze in shock once he saw who it was. Her long black hair was thrown carelessly across her shoulders as her grey blue eyes glistened with fresh tears.

His eyes got three times there normal size as these six words escaped his mouth. "you've got to be kidding me…" Kagome looked at him as if in a trance the only words seeming to form were "Oh…My…God.."

Well that makes for a lovely prolog! And no I have NO IDEA where that poem came from so kudos to who ever wrote it because I sure as hell didn't…I aint THAT talented hahaha XD..okay well reviews are more then welcomed! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if I should post chapter one!

Rina the hanyou neko signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So Yeah I'm back. It's been a crazy few years but I think I'm ready to start writting again. I kinda just took this story and added a twist to it. So...in story form I'm going to explain my crazy life the best way I know how to. I hope you have fun reading!

Best of Friends or new found eneimes?: The meeting and the letter that will change everything.

Kagome sat at her computer with a blank look on her face deciding if she should write him an email or not. Their first encounter wasn't the best, but she couldn't get him out of her head. How was she supposed to tell him that even after all these years she still hasn't forgotten him?

"I know it sounds a little crazy." she mumbled to herself "but he was the first guy I ever truely had feelings for. It's not like that just goes away. Once you love someone you always love that person... no matter how much they've changed. I know he's not the same kid I feel in love with ... I just don't know" She kept repeating.

~Flash back~

"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She screamed not sure if she had tears in her eyes or not. It didn't matter she had been waiting for this time for years. She had everything planned out but she didn't know when the time came she would forget everything she had to say to him. True she was mad but just seeing him in front of her made it all melt away. She was just glad he was okay.

"Keh I could say the same for you" He looked at her in shock "Er...Kagome why are you crying?" he asked with a startled expression. He wasn't sure if he should comfort the crying girl or just walk away. This day has already been weird enough. First his fight with Kikyo and now this. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He never expected to see his first love again. He's worked so hard to forget her and now it's like a ghost has come back to haunt him.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled "I'm just so happy to see you! I didn't expect this...I mean I knew you were... I mean..." She trailed off and ran to hug him. he just stood there slightly confused and wrapped his arms around the now over emotional girl.

They sat for hours on end talking about everything they've been up to, who they've been dating, their family and how life was just going period. She was in pure bliss she hasn't felt that happy in years and although Inuyasha would hate to admit it he was pretty happy to. He didn't understand this feeling coming up inside of him. He thought all his feelings for Kagome were left in the past he had no idea that seeing her again would result in this.

"Kagome...I have to tell you this now ... I'm dating Kikyo now" Her face fell flat. It felt as if her heart was ripped right out of her chest. For as long as she can remember her and Kikyo have never seen eye to eye. They've been fighting since they were kids and for him to tell her that she felt a sense of betrayal.

"we've been dating for almost two years now..." he explained. Of course he knew that look well and he knew exactly what was going through her head as well. "I have to go...I'll see you around okay? You can email me or something..."

He left her his email address and she watched in shocked as he walked out the door.

~End flash back~

"we were just stupid kids he probably doesn't even remember..." Her logic wasn't really working for her so she just gave up and started typing right from the heart. Crazy as it sounded she couldn't stop and just because it came off as a little stalkerish it wasn't going to stop her from sending it.

"He wants her.  
He says he wants me.  
What do I do?

My heart is telling me one thing and my head something completely different.  
I'm stuck between doing the right thing and doing what I want to do.  
My head is spinning because I don't want to be the one that stand in between something amazing but at the same time I want my chance to shine. I'm sick of stepping out when I know I have the same chance as she does.

"I just want to run to you And break off the chains, and throw them away"

I can't lie anymore my heart beats faster and slow when I talk to you. My eyes light up when I hear your name. When you hug me I feel like I'm floating.  
My day is a little brighter when you're around. My day isn't complete until I'm with you.  
When you're away I feel nothing but pain and worry.

I want to protect you when you're hurt.  
I want to make you smile when you're sad.

I want to be so much for you.  
This feeling isn't something I can just ignore or shake off.  
It's something I've never felt before. Something was missing before I met you and when you came around I felt complete.

Everyone says I'm crazy but I don't care anymore. You always know that I'm keeping something from you well here I am spilling my heart out. My heart was frozen before I met you. You've changed so much inside of me. For the better. I couldn't feel anything before you came along. I never knew I could care so much about one single person before. I'm sick of waiting around ... I'm scared that I'm going to lose my chance if I keep playing the nice girl and waiting.

"It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same I really hate it but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained And when it's all you control cause you've got nothing else to hold You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go "

I know you two have history together but maybe we could make some new history?

"Maybe i don't say all the right things Maybe i stumble on the words Maybe i laugh at all the wrong times Maybe i mumble and i curse"

Maybe...just maybe we could be something amazing.

"I can't explain just why i'm acting this way I can't control it so i'll go with it I'm just a girl I won't be changing the world And boy you know that i'm not perfect but i'm perfect for you"

She wants you too ya know...The conversation was pretty clear that she also thinks I'm only second to her. She knows you would pick her in a heart beat but I'm different...I'm here. I'm waiting. I'm simple with no baggage for you to claim.

It doesn't take a lot to make me happy.

"When you're in the room my head is clear You make the world just disappear So open up your eyes and see"

This isn't the feeling of a fling. I want the forever kind of thing. I want you. Just you. It's always been you."

Kagome looked it for a minute as if her computer had grown a head. She took a deep breath and clicked the 'send' button. There was no turning back now. She sighed as she closed her laptop and looked up at the ceiling. "I hope he understands" She whispered to herself as she was getting out of the chair. she walked over to the bed and laid down "I just hope he doesn't take anything the wrong way and make it into something it's not..." With that she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

Well I hope that was okay for a first chapter. I'm still a little rusty. I haven't written anything worth reading in years. Don't be too harsh. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think. 


End file.
